Big Time Adventures: Uncertainty
by KatherineMP20
Summary: During a normal day of filming, Katie-OC goes missing. The boys find her unresponsive and no one seems to know why.
1. Chapter 1

"Action!" the director yelled. The scene started with the guys running through a short obstacle course. They were racing to get to their co-star, Katie, to tell her some news. Katie was relaxing by the pool, chatting with Erin and Katelyn, as they were waiting for their cues. The director pointed to them to let them now it was time. They repositioned themselves, picked up what props they needed off the floor and started their lines of idle chit-chat. The guys came running through the lobby and to the pool. Upon hearing the commotion the girls turned in time to see the guys fly through the doors, and avoid crashing into the extras before crowding around the girls. Between all the commotion of all the guys talking at once, all that could be heard was Katie's name.  
>"Hold it!" she said loudly. "One at a time. What is going on?"<br>"Gustavo wants to record a demo with you!" The guys said together.  
>Katie jumped out of her chair, avoiding getting caught, as rehearsed. Although a little to close to the edge of the pool, she moved back as they continued the scene.<br>"Are you serious! Oh my god, this is amazing! Ahh!" She screamed.  
>The guys embraced her in a group hug and congratulated her, Erin and Katelyn joined in too, happy for their friend.<br>"Come on, let's go to Roque Records and tell him you except!" James said happily.  
>The other guys agreed and raced off before Katelyn called out to them.<br>"Wait!" The guys stopped and turned in their tracks. "You need Katie." She said as she motioned to her. Katie stood there with her arms open. The guys raced back and picked her up and began to carry her to Roque Records.  
>Kendall tripped causing an imbalance with everyone else. The guys tried to stay stable but Carlos fell, pushing into Logan. Katie began to fall head first. James was the only one with a firm grip on her. He tried to stop her from falling but was only unable to before he lost his grip and she ended up in the pool. He followed her down to the pool, to watch her. Carlos slid to the edge after seeing her drop in. The pool is shallow only about four and a half feet deep but that is why there was concern after a head first plunge. There was a large enough splash to create a big enough disturbance to distort the water for quite a few seconds.<br>The four guys stared into the water waiting for any movement, they called out to her as she fell. Logan almost immediately jumped in. It took Katie only a few seconds to gain balance and a sense of "up" in the water and to resurface after what seemed like minutes. Logan guided her up and James had a hand on her shirt pulling her up by the collar. As soon as she surfaced, she was surrounded by co-stars and staff all asking if she was alright concerned she may have hit her head on the fall.  
>"I'm fine. Just wet." she laughed off. She reached out to the side of the pool to hike herself out of the water. James and Kendall grabbed her as she was half out of the water and pulled her up the rest of the way. Logan guided her out and then jumped out himself. Carlos met her with a towel and wrapped it around her before a staff member led her away to be checked out by on-scene paramedics.<br>"Ok, well that scene didn't go to well, so we will shoot it again as soon as Katie is cleared. For right now, Logan get changed, everyone else take a 10 minute break. We're going right back to shooting afterwards. We're on a tight schedule, we're behind a little and I want to catch up or get ahead if possible. We'll shoot a new scene if we have to. I want to keep shooting for as long as we can." The director instructed. Everyone went off to prepare for the next shooting session.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: This story is based on the real-life BTR. Katie is my persona/OC not Kendall Knights little sister. This installment is Part 2 of a series of stories I am creating called Big Time Adventures. This one comes right after my previous story " Big Time Caught!". They do not necessarily go together but do have somewhat of a story line; these are TWO SEPARATE STORIES, not an addition, epilouge/prolouge etc. The stories that follow this one, will mostly likely not be in any significant order, nor will they refer to these two. **

The on-set medics gave her a quick once over before taking her to the exam room. Once there, a thorough exam was administered checking for any lumps, bruising or lesions. They also checked balance, sight and anything else associated with a head injury. Although Katie, said she was fine, the staff did not want to risk anything and made her lay down for about an hour or 2. The medics who checked her over, related the condition to awaiting staff.

"There are a couple minor cuts but nothing serious. Her eyes were slightly dilated; could be from stress, anxiety or a minor concussion. She's going to have to lay down for the next hour or 2 and then we'll check her again. If there is any improvement she can continue on set although maybe no stunts for today." The examiner said.

"Hmm…OK. This could be a problem in scheduling but I'm sure we can switch some things around." The director agreed. He turned to the scene "Katie is unable to continue at the moment so we are going to continue the shoot but on another scene. Let's prepare the Lobby Scene."

The guys started to head off.

"Where are you guys going? We are going to shoot the next scene in a matter of minutes!" The director said. James pointed down the hall, but before he could speak the director continued. "You can visit Katie later. She's resting right now. Get yourselves something to drink and get ready to shoot one. She'll be fine, don't worry" He assured with a smile.

The guys got set for their scene and did a quick run through before shooting. Once ready, they began and went through the scene with only 2 line flubs. They got another break before shooting the next scene. They went down to the exam room where a staff member stood guard and denied them entrance and told them to stay quiet.

"She needs to rest. She seems fine, no problems. Doesn't appear to be a concussion either. She fell asleep anyway. You can come back in later." She said with a smile.

The guys walked back to the set defeated. They continued to shoot for 2 hours straight, they were so busy, even between takes as they goofed around as usual.

Meanwhile, after her rest, Katie was checked over once more by the examiner and given a clean bill of health although warned that she should probably not continue shooting for today. He was unclear as to why but he was obviously concerned about something. She headed back to the set and arrived in the middle of a take. She watched from the shadows as James and Logan argued with David Higgins, who plays Mr. Bitters, over the damages routinely inflicted by the "Hockey Heads". "Bitters" left in his usual authoritative way and the guys looked miserable.

"Cut!" The director commanded. Cameras stopped rolling and the staff did their thing. "I think we can use that take. Before we call it a wrap, I want to go over a few possible changes to the script of some ideas I had. I want to run it by you guys to see if it would be something you would be willing to do or not."

The guys looked over the script and discussed it with the director. Katie heard bits and pieces before a staff member came over.

"How are you feeling? Have some water. Want something to eat?" The member asked.

"Thanks" Katie responded taking the water. "I'm feeling pretty good actually."

"Glad to hear" She said.

"That's wrap!" The director called. The bells rang while thanks and applause went around the set.

"Great job today gentlemen" The director said. "Katie you too, make sure you take it easy and get some rest, I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow."

The guys looked over in the direction the director was talking and saw Katie standing there.

"Katie!" they all yelled, happy to see their friend. They ran over to her and nearly tackled her.

"Whoa! Glad to see you too!" She said happily.

"Take it easy boys, we need her for tomorrows shoot so we can finish up this episode." One of the voice coaches said. "Katie, here is a small list of instructions for tomorrow's scene. There will be some singing involved, not much so rest your voice but you don't need to do any herbal remedies. As for the four of you, you will be doing a short scene as well but also some practices at the songs for your next album; so same techniques for tonight." With that, he left the group and the five friends headed to get some food and their things before heading to their cars to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I am making a CONDENSED version of this story. I realized while typing the 4th-5th chapter that this was longer than I had anticipated. Neither story is complete as of yet, my computer had another problem, so I was forced to put the story on hold for about a week while it was repaired. I was on a roll too, so now I am on a bit of a hiatus until I start college classes again in another 2 weeks. Once I get settled, I will have more time to sit down and just do my personal work, in between my school work. I usually get stuck often on stories, but I knew exactly where this was going. I definitely had a lot of good chapters in this one so far which is why i still am including them. The condensed version while be much more to the point and an overall better story. Writings tend to loose focus if they are too wordy/detailed.  
><strong>

The next morning, just before 7am, five, non-morning adults staggered to the stage door.

"….It's too early for this…" said James in a exhausted voice.

"Yeah, its…hrm…gi…zzzzzzzzzzz" Carlos trailed off as he started to doze off on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall tried pushing him off but was too tired to exert himself. Logan leaned against the wall where he promptly slid down and conked off. This was like any other morning, although slightly earlier than usual. Everyone usually arrived somewhat tired but not like this. The longer hours were beginning to take its toll on everyone.

Katie attempted to take the initiative and lightly shook the guys from their dazed yet peaceful slumber. Logan and Carlos remained out of it until she called their names.

"Logan!" she said in a firm voice.

He quickly snapped out of his nap and looked around confused for a second before looking up.

"Stay with me Logan" She said with a smile and a pat on the shoulder. He nodded and look forward, blinking a few times to try to stay awake. She looked over at Carlos who was now practically dead weight against an already off balance Kendall who had his head against the door with his eyes closed. A quick tap in the side made him open his eyes and attempt to stand up only to realize Carlos was still on him. Kendall tried to turn around to shake Carlos awake but to no avail.

"Carlos, wake up." he said "Come on wake up. Carlos you're heavy." He continued getting a little louder.

"CARLOS!" the four of them said together. Carlos was jolted awake and in his surprise and confusion stumbled around and fell over the railing and off the platform onto an old mat about six feet down. James, Kendall and Katie looked over the railing in concern and asked if he was ok. Logan managed to get up and over to the railing just as Carlos rolled over to respond.

"I'm…comfy…." he trailed off.

"Carlos?….Carlos!" Katie yelled down to him. "He's asleep!" she said and turned to the other guys who were more awake but still kind of disoriented. They hurried down the stairs and went around the platform to Carlos. James, Logan and Kendall picked him up and headed back up the stairs. Katie opened the door and the guys went inside and flopped Carlos on a row of chairs where the guys then crashed to the floor. After a few minutes, staff members came to see what the commotion was and upon seeing the stars asleep, one grabbed an air horn and two others grabbed some water and ice off the snack table. The air horn was blasted and screams from all five stars promptly followed. Each one was rounded up by a staff member and was hurried off to make-up and wardrobe. Staff members noticed Carlos was bleeding on the side of his face and when asked he couldn't recall the fall just minutes before. He was patched up and sent to his next destination.

Despite all the hustle bustle, the stars had difficulties staying awake. They had done this for so long now, that they were pretty much used to it and could sleep through it all, including touring. When they were wiped out, they would crash anywhere and everywhere and through all kinds of sounds. They didn't even need a soft place to lay down. All members of the Big Time Rush crew knew exactly how to handle these situations.

After, going through make-up the stars were brought to the set and positioned in their places. The director and staff quickly talked them through their lines and actions, sometimes having to repeat them once or twice, then headed back to his chair to view the scene as a whole before yelling action. At that, the stars livened up a little and said their lines with little problem. After being at the set for an hour they were completely awake and were joking around with each other like normal and continued on.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was like any other day except longer. They started earlier, around 7:30am and it was now noon. They hadn't had a break since they started. The scene finished up and a break was ordered. The five stars gave a sigh of relief and made a quick dash t the snack table to grab some water. Their day was far from over, they sometimes shot late into the night. This was the first time they were behind schedule in filming so they could only imagine the hours they were going to have to work. It was well worth it in the end though. The smiles on all their fans faces, made it all worth it.

They got a half hour break this time and planned to use it well. After talking with each other for two minutes while grabbing some liquids, they split to do their own thing whether it was to sit, play a quick game of ball or head to the bathroom. Katie made her way to the bathroom before heading to wardrobe for a quick change and to make-up for a touch up. She was still a little warm from the last scene so she splashed some water on her face to try to cool off. Afterwards she looked at herself in the mirror and thought to herself. She wasn't feeling so great that day. She had been for the last few days although it was on and off and for the most part she felt fine. Today was the first day she noticed feeling worse. The pain was stronger but still on and off. She was able to hide it well, having naturally fair skin made it difficult to tell if she was pale from being sick. Her blonde hair was thin; to thin to do much with so she always let it down straight. Which made it good for days like this when she didn't want to deal with it.

She grabbed some paper towels and drenched them in cold water, then sat down with the towels on her face. She took out her phone to check the time and noticed she had a text from a friend back home. It made her smile. She missed her friends back home but she missed her family the most. She responded to the text, then looked at some of the pictures she took on her phone.

Meanwhile back on set, break time was just about over and the guys were coming back one by one and got into somewhat of a huddle with the director to discuss the some options for the next shoot. They got into positions and shot a take in about 10 minutes. They were called back off to discuss the next scene.

"In this scene you guys are running back to the studio with Katie to accept Gustavo's offer to make a demo for Katie." the director started. "As for the options, it depends on what looks better, running into the building as a stampede or carrying her the entire time. So we will shoot both with slight differences."

"Sounds good." Logan agreed.

"I like the stampede!" Kendall stated.

"Katie likes the craziness so I bet she'll like the stampede. Especially after what happened yesterday…" Carlos said referring to her being dropped into the pool.

"That was just an accident. She's a pretty strong headed girl, and one mishap won't dampen her spirits." The director said.

"But I feel bad for dropping her" James said. "I know that her position in the air made it difficult to hang on. That and that she was already in motion from jumping up to us."

"Come on James, you did good. Its not like you dropped her on purpose or didn't care enough to not pull her up right? Besides she's not mad at you either and the doctor said she was fine." The director assured. "Now, let's get ready, we will be shooting in about 2 minutes once Katie comes back, so get set."

Kendall and Carlos threw an arm around James in reassurance as they headed to the set. The director called for everyone to be ready to the set as he went to sit down. He looked at the script once more and then looked up to check the scene. He was about to yell action when he noticed Katie wasn't around yet. He turned behind him to staff members to see if she was around.

"Katie!" He shouted.

"She's not here, sir." a staff member responded back.

"Oh. Check with wardrobe and make-up to see if she is still with one of them" He politely ordered.

"Yes, sir." Came the response.

"OK. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan, you guys can relax a bit. Katie is still with one of the departments so it might be a few minutes." the director said. The boys sat down on the pool lounges to wait and talk amongst themselves. They were enjoying their long break, it was a nice treat after five days of 12 hour or more days. These breaks were quite rare despite it being a common occurrence of wardrobe or make-up taking longer than usual. With some of the stunts the guys do, clothing gets wrecked and make-up is smudged or wiped off with sweat. James kicked back on the lounge he shared with Logan and put his hands behind his head. Logan and Kendall laughed and smiled at him getting comfy while Carlos had another idea. He took off his shoes and sat at the edge of the pool. The guys were having a good time.

"What!" the director shouted. The guys turned to look at the commotion.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean she isn't at either!" the director continued. At that James sat up in the lounger and the others became more intrigued and curious as to what was going on.

"Both departments said she never showed up for check-in or touch-up" The staff member continued.

"Well she has to be somewhere! Find her!" The director ordered with a hint of worry in his voice. Katie had disappeared to just take five or been late to set before; everyone has but she had never missed a session with the departments. The guys were curious as to what was going on and made their way over to the director just as he dispatch several staff members. He turned and saw the guys standing behind him. Before they could say anything he started talking.

"Oh boys, glad you're here. Listen, Katie is hiding out somewhere. Could you help the staff members find her so we can start shooting?"

"Yeah sure. Where do you want us to look?" James offered.

"Go in pairs. One pair look outside the studio and the other pair check the outside sets. Inside is covered as of right now. Just find her and tell her its time to shoot." the director responded trying to sound as calm as possible so as not to worry them. The guys jogged to the back door before Carlos stopped them.

"hey guys, I think something is wrong." he said in a soft, concerned voice.

"Yeah definitely." Logan added. "Katie has been late to set before but we never went to look for her."

"All the more reason to split up and search as much ground as we can!" Kendall started. "If something is in fact wrong we need to find her fast."

"the director said that the inside is covered so let's just cover the ground he told us to cover" James said.

"But that's the thing. What if he told us to cover ground that has already been covered just to keep us busy and out of the way?" Carlos questioned. The others looked at him in silence and looked at each other. What if that was what they were doing? As they thought about it more hey realized they were being duped. They knew Katie more than anyone. They knew she would never be outside by herself although she may just peak outside to get some fresh air.

"James, you check outside the studio, check anywhere and everywhere. Do as thorough of a search as you can but be quick about it. Logan, check the palm woods park set and other outdoor sets. Carlos, check the departments, and dressing rooms. I'll check the sets." Kendall said taking full leadership. He reached behind him to the one of the security desks and grabbed a row of walkie talkies and passed them out. "Use these if you find her, to contact the others. It will be much quicker than cell phones." With that the guys went to their destinations.

James was the most agile and could cover a lot of ground by going from one place to the next and maneuvering around obstacles quickly. He checked all around the studio, in between platforms, on fire escapes, in dumpsters and other places but with no luck. He went to Logan to help him in the Palm woods park set. Logan was already done when James arrived, he had checked everywhere but to no avail. They even checked the well they used in "Big Time Sparks". The two headed back to the studio to help Kendall and Carlos.

Carlos finished checking the dressing rooms and was on his way to the departments when he passed the bathrooms. He went into the men's room to grab some paper towels and washed his hands. He came out of the bathroom rolling down his sleeves when Kendall came flying around the corner.

"Any luck?" he asked Carlos.

"No. I checked the dressing rooms and was on my way to the departments. I stopped in the bathroom to wash my hands. I knocked over a cup of sunny D in Katie's room. My hands were sticky after cleaning it up. How about you?" Carlos said.

"I couldn't find her..." he replied defeated. Carlos put an arm around his friend

"Don't worry Kendall, we'll find her. Maybe she was already found by the other staff." Carlos said reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm going to hit the bathroom and we can head back to the set." Kendall said giving Carlos a pat on the shoulder as he walked past him and entered the men's room.


	6. Chapter 6

James and Logan made it back to the studio and were heading down the hall when they saw Carlos. They ran down to meet up with him as James called out to him.

"Hey, Carlos!" Carlos turned to them.

"Did you find her?" He asked hopeful.

"No. I take it you didn't either…" James said

"No." Carlos replied.

"What about Kendall?" Logan asked.

"He didn't find her either." he replied

"Where is he?" James asked

"In the bathroom" he said motioning to the door. James went in to wash up after his dumpster adventures. He met Kendall at the sink. Kendall turned to look at James and James knew what he was going to say.

"No I didn't find her." James said before Kendall could speak. Disheartened Kendall turned his back t the sink and leaned against it, lowering his head and letting his dirty blonde hair hang in his face. James wiped his hands before turning to his friend. He could see he was really upset and there wasn't much he could do. Words can be said all day but James knew that Kendall wanted proof. They all did. The boys loved Katie, she was super sweet and liked them for who they were, not their star status. She was a down to earth sort of girl, never letting her chance at fame get in the way of her family and friends. After being on the Nick set for almost a year, she still wasn't used to being treated almost like royalty. She would never join an activity with the stars unless asked but would always do promos, events and other things with the stars. James put a hand on Kendall's back.

"Come on, let's head back to the set." James said comfortingly.

"No, Carlos hasn't checked the departments yet. I'm going to help him." Kendall said stubbornly.

"Ok then, Logan and I will help too. Let's go" James said extending his hand.

Kendall grabbed it in a half handshake/half high five and followed James out. When they exited, Carlos and Logan were both waiting against the wall.

"We're going to check the departments together. We can cover more ground faster that way." Kendall said. They all turned to run to the departments when Logan sneezed.

"I'll be right back" he said jogging to the men's room to get some paper towels. His allergies where acting up. He came back quick and put the towels in his pocket and raced off with his friends to the departments. He sneezed again while running and pulled a towel out of his pocket. He stopped for a second as did the others.

"Just throw it away in the women's room trash." James said. Logan looked at him questioningly.

"The trash is right inside the door; you don't have to open it very much" Kendall said.

Logan did a little skip backwards and backtracked about 10ft. The bathrooms were far apart from each other because they also doubled as secondary dressing/make-up areas complete with showers, sauna, and other spa amenities. When he got there he tried to open it when he saw the sign saying "DOOR JAMMED".

"The door's broken again" Logan said to the others. He pushed again and noticed the door opened a little bit more. He stood back and looked at the door with an intrigued but confused look.

"Logan what's up, man?" James asked.

"I don't know. There's a sign saying the door is jammed but it keeps moving like there is just something behind it. Something heavy." He answered. The three guys walked up to Logan and James put his hands on the door to see if it was stuck on top. He and Logan then pushed up against it. It moved a little more easily until it stopped suddenly and would go no further. The door was open enough for Logan to throw away his towels. James held it open while Logan reached in to toss them. They were ready to leave when Kendall went to the door."Hey Kendall, what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"I want to fix this door. Who knows how long its going to take for it to be fixed, and Katie is going to need it for the rest of the shoots no doubt." he replied. Kendall threw his weight against the door but it only opened up the same amount as before. James held the door open while Kendall tried again. Still nothing. They took a step back to let Logan take another stab at it. He kicked the door a couple times before stopping to regain his balance and his strength. He leaned against the door with a thud and the door opened same as before. He got up in a few seconds to try again when he heard what sounded like metal hitting the tile floor. The other guys heard it as well.

"Did you break the door, Logan?" Kendall said with a chuckle. Logan turned to the door and opened it, it opened up more before getting stuck again.

"Uh…guys….?" Carlos said in a soft but nervous voice. The three others looked at him waiting for an answer. "Look…" he said pointing at the bottom of the door, trembling slightly. The guys followed his view to see what got him so nervous all of a sudden.

" Oh my god!" Kendall yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: This will be the last chapter for a while. Keep in mind this is still an IN-COMPLETE story! It is NOT finished, it is just on a hiatus. College classes start in a few weeks, so I must prepare. Also, I lost my train of thought when my computer was down for a week. I will finish this one (unlike one of my other works that have yet been completed) in due time, I will have quite a bit of free time between classes so many opportunities to finish or at least continue. Please be patient; I wrote these 7 chapters in a matter of a few days, which is somewhat unlike me. It also explains why this story sucks somewhat in my opinion. I'm putting the condensed version up as well; it does not go any farther than this story is now. I like the condensed story much better but there are chapters/ sections/ sentences in this work (Like the groggy stars chapter) that I liked a lot but didnt fit** **in the condensed. I hope to add at least ONE more chapter by years end. I want to continue my first BTR fic as well. Enjoy!**

"Shit!" James cussed at the sight. Him and Logan rushed the door trying as hard as they could to move it or get passed it some how.

"Guys, stop! Stop!" Kendall ordered trying to pry them from the door. "we don't know what's going on. Go get help!"

"Right!" Logan said. The two of them raced off as fast as they could down the hall to the set, both on their phones trying to get a signal.

"Carlos, go get a tool kit; we need to get this door down!" Kendall said.

"Got it!" He said snapping out of his daze and heading down the opposite way. Kendall continued to work on the door but soon stopped worried he may do more harm then good. At a loss of what to do he put his head in his hands. He was a quick thinker in most cases but this was beyond him. He felt helpless. He opened the door to look in. He just kept staring at one thing. The metal sound they had heard before was the sound of Katie's homemade bracelet, made of her dog's past licenses, hitting the tile floor. She was on the floor just behind the door. All he could see was her hand and halfway up her arm. As weird as the bracelet was, it was the only thing identifying her. She never wore it on set, but since she hadn't shot anything today she was still wearing it. All Kendall could think about was what if they hadn't stopped to try to fix the door? And how long he had been standing around when she was laying unconscious just 20 ft away. Throwing themselves against the door may have done more harm to an unconscious Katie but it knocked her arm free.

Kendall looked up only at the sound of voices and footsteps. He looked up to see James and Logan running towards him leading the director and several staff members. The director pushed them aside and started pushing on the door.

"Katie! Katie!" he started calling

"She's unconscious." Kendall said.

"I've got the tool kit!" Carlos said as he rounded the corner. He handed it off to a maintenance man in waiting and he got to work on the hinges. In minutes, the door was free and removed. Staff members surrounded her as well as on-scene medics. Big Time Rush, stood at the door looking in at what was happening.

"Guys, go outside; an ambulance is en route. You need to bring them inside." A staff member said. The guys stood in shock as Katie laid there somewhat lifeless. The director looked up at the boys and could tell this was taking its toll on them. He motioned to a few staff members to force them out. When they grabbed the boys, James and Logan went with little fight, while Carlos and Kendall wouldn't go quietly. Logan tried to talk some sense into them.

"Guys, we are in the way here. We cant be of any use right now. Its best if we just let the professionals work. They have a better chance of helping her then we could." Logan said.

James stood behind Kendall and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is one thing we can't fix; even with teamwork." He said trying to persuade Kendall. Kendall stared into the room watching the medics go back and forth in a rush trying to do everything possible. Logan motioned to Carlos and the two ran off to direct the EMTs.

"Come on, man." James continued. They both turned and began to walk down the hall before turning into a run to catch up with Logan and Carlos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected chapter. I didnt think i would find time this week to write another but I did. Like I said last chapter, don't expect too many chapters by the end of the year. I will update this story first before continuing with the condensed version. Thanks for your patience and understanding. **

The ambulance arrive at the gated entrance to the studios but the guard was not at the post to let it in. As soon as Carlos and Logan got outside, Carlos could hear the ambulance in the distance. They waited in the driveway of the lot so they could be seen. They heard the sirens come closer and closer in the distance. After a few seconds more, they realized the sound seemed stationary. They waited a little more when the sirens shut off. They looked at each other before hearing the ambulances horn. They looked towards the gatehouse.

"I hear the ambulance but it still sounds so far away!" Carlos said to Logan.

"It sounds like it's on the lot. We aren't that far from the gatehouse" He replied. They shot in studio 17 which was about a 5-10 minute walk from the entrance. The ambulance started its siren again but still remained in the distance. Logan took a few steps down the driveway. He thought for a moment then turned to Carlos. "I think its stuck at the gatehouse. I'm going to go check, stay here and wait for the others so they know what's up!" He jumped the banister then took off down the lot. Carlos watched as Logan disappeared around the corner. He still heard the sirens in the distance on and off; it was definitely stopped somewhere. He heard some noises and turned to the door in time to see Kendall and James coming out.

"Where's the ambulance!" James said in a panic. "It should have been here by now!"

"Wait, James, calm down. It is here, don't you hear it?" Kendall said to him. "Where's Logan?"

"It's been about 2 minutes now, the ambulance kept getting closer then stopped. Logan thinks it is stuck at the gate house or lost. The sirens kept blaring on and off as if to get our attention. So Logan went of to find it." Carlos explained. Kendall took off down the lot before anything else was said. James and Carlos soon followed. Kendall was the fastest out of the four of them and quickly caught up to Logan. The two shared a glance before Kendall sped up again and raced off. Logan slowed down a bit to catch his breath and see if James or Carlos were coming. Once they caught up they stopped for a sec.

"Kendall already passed me" Logan said slightly out of breath. "We arent far from the gate." James was hunched over trying to catch his breath. He was a good runner but couldn't keep up the pace for a long time. His muscular frame makes him heavier than his cast mates, making it difficult to run for long distances. He stood up, still out of breath, but ready to continue. The three took off together with Logan leading the way. They quickly caught up to Kendall, who was lost. He was in a panic and lost his sense of direction. James put a hand on Kendall and pat him on the back before jogging towards the gate. The others followed. They were so close, they put all there energy into the last leg of the race to the gate. They turned the corner to see the ambulance sitting outside the gate, sirens off, with an EMT outside the van on his cell phone. The guys ran to the gate. The EMT saw them and jogged up to the gate.

"Finally someone showed up. I need to get in here!" he said.

"We know! We were the ones who called you!" Carlos said.

"We have got to open this gate!" Kendall said in a panic.

"We got here as fast as we could! We heard the sirens then realized it wasn't getting closer." Logan explained. Meanwhile, Kendall headed to the gate house but the door was locked. Carlos ran over to see if together they could force it open. He kicked the door but to no avail. The two of them then body slammed the door. It broke open and the two dashed inside trying to find the lever to open the gate. Kendall found a button on the wall labeled "OPEN" he smacked it with his hand and held it and watched the gate.

"I got it!" he yelled when he saw the gate open. Carlos went back outside, James and Logan backed up as the gates opened and the EMT jumped into the van. The ambulance sped down the lot knowing exactly which way to go after getting directions from Logan and James. The three of them took off with the ambulance immediately. Kendall came running out of the gate house right after. The guard saw him coming out of the house and yelled at him to stop. Kendall ignored the guard and ran after the ambulance and his friends as fast as he could. He didn't care if he was in trouble, he had other things on his mind. He just hoped that Katie was going to be alright. Even though it was only a matter of minutes, this whole ordeal took, he knew that every second counted. Especially since he had no idea what was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

***Authors Notes: Got bored after catching up with my homework. I ended up thinking about a few more stories to write in the short 6 weeks I have been in school. So It is a good idea that I continue writing this one and the condensed version. I have been thinking about the first btr fic I wrote a while back. I have yet to finish it and I may either restart it (hanging several things- maybe even shorter) or scrapping it altogether. Scraping it means I have no start but I could always include some of those details into other stories. Anyway, This chapter has some details about my character. I would like to remind you that "Katie" in this story is ME not ciara bravo who plays katie. Any "personal info" in this chapter is mostly fictional. Trickot is NOT my last name etc. there are some identifying features but only I know what they are. The next stories I write I hope to be shorter. I am a bit tired or continuing these long stories. I want to include as much detail as possible to avoid confusion but at the same time who has time to read all this? Being in school, I dont want to neglect my writing. It isnt as big a passion as it used to be but I still need the practice. Enjoy!***

The EMTs made it back to the studio, James and Logan weren't far behind. They led the way to where everyone was waiting. Maintenance had gotten the door down and the on site doctors were already performing vitals. The doctors continued while the EMTs put her on the gurney. By the time they headed back out to the ambulance Kendall and Carlos were just turning onto the stairs; and the security guard was right behind them. James and Logan were right behind the gurney; Kendall and Carlos made room for them. They all saw Katie strapped to the bed, not moving, with all kinds of equipment. As she was put into the truck, Kendall attempted to jump in.

"Sorry," one of the EMTs said, "you cant come". He shut the door and the ambulance sped off. The security guard saw the ambulance and went back to his gatehouse, knowing there was a good reason why the boys busted in. He decided there was no harm done. It was his fault for leaving his post. The studio walls are quite thick to block out noises, so he had no idea that there was an ambulance trying to get in.

The boys turned to each other, in despair. What do they do now? How could they possibly focus on filming or anything? Just as they were about to head back inside, the director came out.

"I know you guys won't be able to concentrate now, after what has happened. And honestly I want to know what is going on myself. I know we are behind but we're done for the day. I'll wrap things up inside and meet you at the hospital." he said. With that the guys bolted off and jumped into Carlos' car.

The ride to the hospital felt like forever. It was so serious and quiet that Carlos' wasn't even playing his 'Rent" soundtrack. Once at the hospital they all made a mad dash inside before being quickly stopped by passing nurses.

"Hey! No running! This is not a playground. Please be careful of other people." A nurse warned.

"Sorry" they all said before quickly walking up to the desk for some answers.

"Hello, can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"we're looking for our friend, she was rushed her about 20 minutes ago. We want to know what's going on" Logan said calmly.

"Sure. Name?"

"Katie Trickot" Carlos said quickly.

"Ok. One moment" the nurse said as she typed away on the computer. "Holly wood studios?"

"Yes." James responded.

"Alright, there is no updated information on her yet. Her name and vitals have yet to be posted. Meaning that she is not yet in a stable condition. She is still being tended too. I'm afraid that is all I have for you at the moment." She responded

At that, James and Logan turned to Kendall quickly to drag him away before he caused a scene. Carlos thanked the receptionist and caught up with the others.

"Dude, don't even start. Any outburst might kick us out." James warned.

"We care about Katie just as much as you" Logan added.

Kendall was silent for a minute before responding. "I know…" he leaned against the wall before sliding down into a slump.


	10. Chapter 10

***AN* Another chapter for this story. I know I havent updated, but with college it gets a little difficult to write when I have several other things to write. This semester is almost over so I hope to finish and upload a couple more chapters. I know where this story is head and the title of this story is going to seem like it has nothing to do with anything once I get to the end. And it won't, I'm going in a completely different direction, meaning a new summary. This story will have NOTHING to do with ANY PREVIOUS STORIES I HAVE WRITTEN. But yet it can't be considered the beginning either. I will be writing another story to introduce this series ( a prequel) eventually. I have other ideas i want to get down first. In any case enjoy this and look forward to more coming soon. reviews are welcomed although I'm not really looking for constructive criticism, I'm just getting my thoughts and feelings out is all. I'm not trying to win a prize. But feel free to leave CONSRUCTIVE criticism if you wish**.

It seemed like hours went by as they waited. They sat in the ER waiting room while doctors, nurses and attendees hustled about. They could hear all sorts of medical terminology and orders but nothing that sounded good or pertaining to Katie. They all wished that Logan actually knew all the medical lingo and such like his character Logan Mitchell on the show.

An hour goes by when James gets up. He walked over to the desk to see if anything was changing. The nurse still knew nothing and apologized but assured him that someone should come out shortly. She put a memo on her desk to check for info when she wasn't busy. James said a small thanks before returning to his friends. Kendall was still sitting on the floor looking out one of the large windows. He hadn't moved since. After staring at him for a minute and trying to gather just how much worry Kendall must be feeling, he turned to Logan and Carlos.

"I'm going to go grab a snack. Want anything?" He offered.

"Energy drink. Monster if they have it, otherwise anything but Red Bull" Logan replied.

"Carlos?" James asked.

"Grab me a candy bar, I'll take anything."

"Ok." James replied before calling to Kendall. "Kendall you want anything?" No reply "Kendall?" James walked over to him. James' shadow crossed Kendall's lap. He looked up at his friend with tired eyes. "Yo man, you want anything to eat?" Kendall looked back out the window, resting his head against a pole before responding "No".

"You sure?" James double checked.

"I'm sure." Kendall replied with no emotion. James stared at him for a moment before walking away.

On his way to get the snacks, his mind was full of the day's events so far. How everything had changed so suddenly. Was it something he missed? Why was he feeling so guilty? The five of them got along so fantastic together, they were the perfect mix. It was no wonder they loved each others company. He started to wonder if he was falling in love with Katie but quickly shook the thought from his mind. There was no way, they were like siblings. He reached the snack shop and got what everyone wanted and then returned to the ER waiting room to see everyone still there. Even though he was only gone for 10 minutes, he was hoping there was at least SOME news. He gave Logan and Carlos their snacks before sitting down next to them. As James ate, he looked at Kendall, who had since moved to a chair, and all around the room. He landed on the reception desk and could make out bits and pieces of the receptionists' conversation. He could tell she was keeping her word about finding new info about Katie, although it appeared as though there wasn't much to share.

James was working on the last bit of his Doritos when Carlos got up to toss his candy wrapper. Logan was still nursing his Monster energy drink. Carlos came back to the chairs but stayed standing, he was sitting for so long he was rather uncomfortable. James got up shortly after to throw away his trash. He stood by the trash can while he finished his soda before tossing that too. A doctor came out of the ER looking like he was just in surgery or preparing for it, he had on the surgical apron, head cap and those covers for shoes. Logan saw him first since he was staring at the doors for a while. James and Carlos saw him next. The three of them continued to stare and watch his every move as he talked with the receptionist. Logan made a quick glance over at Kendall, who had seen the doctor and was also watching him; waiting for a sign that he might know something about Katie. He was ready to leap out of his chair and race towards the doors and just search for her. The only thing that held him back were James' words from before. He would hate to have waited this long and worry the whole time just to be kicked out for causing a scene. He wanted to see Katie so badly, he wanted to know that she was alright, that she was going to LIVE.


	11. Chapter 11

***AN* Surprise chapter! I had this one in the works when I uploaded this one. I do forget about my stories sometimes but its only because I have so much other work to do. I was taking a break from my other homework and was going to write a paragraph or two. This chapter ended up going a little differently. I was kinda free writing towards the end, which I like. I struggled with the 'cliffhanger' a bit though. didnt know exactly where to leave off because i wasnt sure where I wanted to go next. I had another idea pop into my head as I was writing the last bit then rethought it based on what I had already written and trying to figure out if it would change the future of the story at all, which it might but most likely not the outcome. I'm pretty new at writing angst so forgive me if its not what you may be used to. I kinda let my feelings out in this a little. If I let all my feelings out this story would be...dark i guess for lack of better words. I may write 2 of the same chapter just to fit in the 2 different ways I thought of, unless I decide against one.***

The four boys sat in there seats staring at the doctor waiting for any sign that he might know something about Katie's condition. The doctor was heading back inside when the receptionist called him back over. As they discussed, the doctor looked back at the boys. They straightened up as they were filled with hope. The receptionist buzzed an attendee who came out with a couple clipboards. The doctor looked over them quickly and handed some of them to the receptionist while he kept the others. He continued his discussion when a page came over the PA system 'Paging Doctor Mitchell to ER-17. Paging Doctor Mitchell to ER-17" The doctor looked up at the ceiling as the page continued before heading back in to the ER. The boys shared a couple glances and chuckles at the name "Dr. Mitchell" before getting serious again. The four of them looked back to the desk and saw the receptionist up to her elbows in the clipboards the doctor had left. They decided now was not a good time to ask for any more info.

The minutes ticked away as they waited still. About 45 minutes passed before the doctor returned. This time the guys didn't notice. Kendall went back to staring out the window, Carlos and James drifted off to sleep. Logan was starting to feel tired himself, his Monster never even kicking in. He sat in thought about what was going on, he was just as worried as anybody although he knew there was probably no way he could match the worry in Carlos. Carlos and Katie we're so very close. It was Carlos who found the friend in Katie. Slowly she became part of the group and eventually earned her place in Big Time Rush. She went on tour with them often too. She had talent for sure, but she hasn't yet taken the live stage with them. Logan loved Katie like a sister, being the flirt that he is he was the second to befriend Katie. He thought about all kinds of things before coming back to reality.

"Katie Trickot?" The doctor called out. Logan looked up at the doctor then to Kendall who was snapping out of his daze. Kendall got up before Logan could, making much noise in the process. Kendall reached the doctor first.

"How is she? Is she alright? Will she live? Can I see her? Please tell me she's alright!" Kendall drilled at the doctor who took a step back in response to his barrage of questions. Logan reached the two of them and grabbed Kendall by the shoulders to pull him back a little. Kendall stopped as soon as he felt Logan's hands and turned to him quickly before looking back at the doctor waiting eyes. The doctor took the opportunity to speak during the quick pause.

"Family?" he asked

"Friends" Logan replied

"Best friends like family!" Kendall interjected

"Ok. I'm Dr. Mitchell. I want to ask you some questions to fill in some of this paperwork."

Logan looked at Kendall as he nodded "Ok"

" Were you with her at the time she collapsed?"

"No. We found her unconscious on the bathroom floor . No one was with her." Logan answered.

"Alright. Did you notice anything about her or the surroundings that may have been unusual? Empty bottles, chemicals, strange odors, or-

"She wasn't suicidal!" Kendall yelled at the doctor cutting him off. Logan grabbed his friend to try to keep him from attacking the doctor in his rage. He didn't think Katie was suicidal wither but there was always a possibility.

"Kendall! Calm down man, he just wants to narrow things down. Keep a level head, you want to help Katie don't you?"

Kendall ripped himself away from Logan in a fury to turn to him. He almost had hate in his eyes. "Of course I do Logan! You don't think I don't?"

"I never said that!" Logan tried to defend himself

"I cant believe you! You probably never liked her!" Kendall paused "No…No, No! You did this to her!"

"What? No way Kendall, I would never hurt Katie!"

"Liar! You're just jealous of her!"

"I am not! Kendall listen to me!" fear started to rise in Logan's voice as he saw Kendall becoming more aggressive

"I'm done listening to you" He said calmer but still staring at Logan with fury in his eyes.

"Kendall wait!" Logan yelled. The next few seconds seemed to slow down as he saw Kendall's green eyes ignite like a fire. Nothing seemed to register wit the blonde, he was in a fit of rage. All Logan could do was stand there, eyes wide as he stared into his friends eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

***AN* Ok so I decided to go in one direction. I really wanted to have a side chapter as an extra just to get both points across but it just wasnt working out as I had planned. I dont think this will change the story too much if at all. I just kinda had to wing the next two or three chapters to get it all to flow together. So I apologize in advanced if it doesnt make sense or you dont like it. I'm not too thrilled with them either but I made it work enough to be decent in my eyes. I wasnt really expecting to get this much progress on it but I guess its at least something. I have a couple chapters that are waiting for editing and such and should be out soon but that is only if I have time. I have yet to say this so I should probably be clear in it:**

_**I DO NOT nor have I EVER met, worked with or owned Big Time Rush, Nickelodeon, and/or Sony and its subsidiaries/trademarks.** _

Logan hadn't remembered what just happened. He didn't even remember closing his eyes or how he was on the floor. But he was. After a minute of looking around and Dr. Mitchell shining a light in his eyes, he pushed himself up to a sitting position drawing his right leg up slightly. He rubbed his head for a second before resting his arm on his knee and shaking his head as if to snap out of a confusion. He looked ahead and saw Kendall being held by security guards. A nurse came over with an ice bag for Logan's head, he took it and said thanks before putting it to his head for a bit. Dr. Mitchell grabbed Logan's arm in an effort to help him up. The nurse grabbed his other side and Logan pushed himself up with his feet. The nurse held onto him as she walked him over to the nearest chair. The adrenaline was still flowing in Logan, he didn't feel the pain in his head and wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. He was trying to gather what happened, it was all a blur. Thinking about it made him scan the room. He saw Kendall still being held by guards although he was much calmer or at least he wasn't struggling against them. The guards were taller than him; one was scrawny and the other had a frame similar to James. He had seen Kendall take James on and knew if he wanted to, he could probably break free of their grasp. An attendee who had witnessed everything talked with the guards. Logan turned his attention to the nurse who was checking his head for any bleeding and then to Dr. Mitchell who was picking up his papers and trying to put them in order again on the clipboard.

"Let's go" Logan heard, it came from one of the guards. They turned in unison and started for the door leading into main lobby. Kendall walked quietly along. Logan watched as his best friend walk towards him. Their eyes met and Logan could read the sadness in his eyes; Kendall struggled against the guards for a few seconds to turn to Logan.

"I'm sorry Logan-" He was cut off by the guards pulling him away.

"It's alright Kendall, I know you didn't mean it" Logan called out after him. He watched as his friend was taken out of site. He watched for a few seconds after, as if he was waiting for him to come running around the corner after escaping. He relaxed in his seat again. The nurse had left him and so did the doctor. Logan sighed as he held the bag of ice to his head "Ow…" He started to feel a throbbing in the back of his head. He shut his eyes as he moved the bag of ice over to it. He opened his eyes after the throbbing lessened and leaned back slightly. He looked around the room and noticed how calm it was now. It dawned on him, He looked to his left and saw James and Carlos fast asleep. The commotion moments before didn't phase them. He chuckled as he looked back to the front of the room and closed his eyes.

It only seemed like a minute before he was being jostled.

"Logan. Hey Logan, come on, wake up." the voice said. He opened his eyes to see Kendall in his face. "Good you're awake" Kendall continued "I was worried. I really didn't mean to hurt you, I don't know what came over me. As soon as I felt myself moving I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop myself."

"It's all good K-dog" Logan said with a smile. Kendall smiled back and fist bumped his buddy.

"Any news?"

"No. the dr. left without saying anything and I guess I fell asleep so I don't know if he came back or not." Logan paused for a second before continuing "How did you get back here?"

"The guards brought me to their office and just talked to me. They don't deal with these problems too often but they do happen and they know its just out of fear and anger that we don't know. They just wanted to make sure I calmed down before letting me go back to the waiting room." Kendall explained. There was a long pause before Logan spoke.

"…So you're calm?"

Kendall chuckled silently at the ground before turning to him with a smile "Yeah, I'm calm. I bawled my eyes out in there." Logan pat his friend on the back.

"We just have to wait and see what's going on, Kendall. That's all that we can do. That and just stay strong, for Katie."


	13. Chapter 13

***AN* I would like to apologize and to make it clear about the bad grammar/spelling. When writing these stories, I do it only for pleasure. i used Microsoft WORKS which has less than decent corrective abilities. When I write a paper or story that would be handed in, I will always make sure my spelling and grammar is complete. It may not seem like it from reading these stories but I do know the difference between similar words and words of usage. I have aced many English tests. When i write, it often turns to free writing and I have the story in my head not the correct language/usage. When I edit these papers I do not do a full blown word by word edit. just quick once overs for any holes in the story line. Just thought I would point this out before someone else does. I know its hard to read a story that can be choppy in grammar and such, trust I've been there but #1 I dont find the need to be "professional" because I am most likely older than most BTR fan fic readers. And I have the higher level of writing (I am a college student- 3rd year. (I dont mean for that to sound rude so dont take it the wrong way)) #2 I can at least spell some more complicated words and it is less choppy than other stories. I'm not looking to be the best writer on the site. I just want a place to upload stories, to get my feelings out.***

Dr. Mitchell came back out after about 20 minutes.

"How are you feeling Logan?" He asked.

"Alright, just a dull ache now." Logan responded. Dr. Mitchell shined a light into Logan's eyes again. "Doesn't look like you have a concussion. You should be fine, just keep the ice on it for a little longer just to be safe." he instructed. He turned to Kendall "and how about you? Feeling better now?"

Kendall stood up "Yeah, and I'm sorry for blowing up like that. I'm just worried is all. I feel a little guilty too, I don't know how long she was laying on the floor, I don't know why and its just all very frustrating."

"Well that is what we are going to find out" Dr. Mitchell reassured him. He looked at his clipboard. "OK, so there were no bottles or anything and you don't know how long she was there. How long was it since you had seen her?"

"Probably about an hour" Logan guessed

"Maybe close to two" Kendall interjected

"Anything out of the ordinary lately?"

"No sir, she was acting the same yesterday and this morning. In fact I think she was more alert this morning than normal."

"Her acting has been a little off though." Logan added "She's not messing up but she's usually right on spot with her cues." He paused. "I don't know how to explain it, her personality has been no different and her acting skills are top notch its her movements they were more rigid"

"Oh and she fell into the pool yesterday head first. The doctors on set said she was fine, no concussion just a couple cuts."

The doctor looked at them questioningly. "How did that happen?"

"It was an on set accident. We were supposed to pick her up and carry her, all four of us." Logan started.

"But I tripped. James had her for a little bit and lessened the speed of her fall." Kendall interrupted.

"I jumped in thinking she hit her head but all she did was hurt her arm trying to hold onto James at the weird angle." Logan continued. Dr. Mitchell was taking notes.

"That takes care of all the medical questions that I need."

"Can we see her?" Kendall asked

"Well, I can't say yes, but I can't say no. I need to run a few more tests and then maybe you can see her while I wait for the results. It depends on her condition. Only family is allowed in. But I can see you guys love her very much so I'm willing to make an exception as long as you can keep your cool." Dr. Mitchell replied.

"Deal!" Kendall said seriously. He just wanted to see Katie he didn't care what he had to do. With that Dr. Mitchell left and went back inside the ER. After another half hour he came back out.

"OK, I've done all the tests I can and I'm just waiting for the results. She hasn't woken up yet though it's not a coma just passed out according to some preliminary scans. We also did some thermal imaging, which showed lots of red area which is heat. Its not a fever, so its most likely just injuries trying to heal. We can't determine the severity of the injuries from the scan though, that would have to be in x-rays and the like. I'll let you gys know when I do. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"We can all go in right?" Logan asked pointing to James and Carlos who were still sleeping.

"yes of course" the doctor replied. Kendall went to his pals

"Hey. Guys wake up. James! Carlos!" Kendall said to his friends lightly shaking them.

"….What's… going on…?" James yawned

"Where are we?" Carlos said sleepily, confused at his surroundings.

"We're at the hospital, remember?" Kendall said. Carlos lit up a little as it clicked

"How's Katie?" He asked very concerned. Kendall grabbed his shoulders to avoid him causing a scene like he had.

"They don't know yet. They did all kinds of tests and are just waiting for the results. We can go in but we have to stay calm." Kendall told Carlos, avoiding telling him what happened to him.

"Ok." He agreed

"Let's go then" Kendall said as he got up. James and Carlos followed as they headed towards the ER.


	14. Chapter 14

***AN* Short chapter. i wanted this one to be a bit of a solemn scene. Less dialouge makes it seem serious/depressing. I'm still learning hospital scenes. The ending was pictured as if it was on television. As the last line is read it came out in my head as if a camera was filming and pulling away for added effect of the seriousness and such. I wish this was a tad longer though. I'm at a bit of a road block, but I'm sure I can work around it. I've uploaded 3 chapters today and i think 2 last night. so I hope its enough for a little. I plan on writing more but its crunch time at school so I dont know how much time I can dedicate to this for the next two weeks. ***

They were being led down a long hallway with rooms on either side. These were just small out-patient rooms though, they don't know exactly where they were heading but it seemed to get not only quieter but, in a sense, "darker". They took a couple twists and turns until they reached some double doors. Each set needed a doctor's swipe card to open. The finally reached the ICU. Dr. Mitchell told them that Katie was in a stable and manageable condition but since they didn't know what was wrong and she wasn't waking up, she was put here for close observation. Dr. Mitchell led them to one of the corner rooms after stopping at a desk to check a log.

The room was dark and quiet. There were no machines other than an EKG. The boys stayed just outside the room as the doctor went in to check the machine. A nurse followed shortly. They watched them work on their friend, they could do nothing and felt a little helpless but also fearful. They waited so long to see her but the sight of her in a hospital bed turned them away a little bit. Dr. Mitchell talked with the nurse before leaving, smiling at the boys and patting Kendall on the back on his way out. The nurse stayed and tucked some blankets around her. She looked up and saw the boys still standing there.

"You can come in." She said calmly. The boys looked at each other before Carlos took a step inside. The others watched him for a second before following. Carlos went straight to the her side and grabbed her hand looking at her. Kendall walked up next to him and put his hands on the bars of the bed. He looked at her silently for a minute before reaching up to rub his eyes. James put his hand on Kendall's shoulder; Kendall looked back in a bit of surprise, he was so focused on Katie he didn't realize James was right beside him. They looked at each other for a second and Kendall returned the gesture. He looked back down at Katie; Carlos still holding her hand. He reached out to rub her arm. The nurse finished up and left. Logan who was standing next to her, took her place when she left. He looked at Katie and then to his friends. They were all looking at her with emotionless faces. They didn't know if she would ever wake up. They just kept looking at her as she "slept" hoping that she would open her eyes and everything would be ok.


	15. Chapter 15

***AN* Ok this chapter may be a bit confusing to read. If its _Italicized_ then its the "mystery caller" the beginning couple paragraphs are meant to be read as if its a description. It doesnt get into my OC's view until just before my first 'line'. I really wasnt even expecting to write this type of chapter. I knew what I wanted the next part to include but I was running into problems in how to connect/start it. So I got this. Consider this a filler chapter if you'd like, doesnt seem to be an advancement. The next chapter may be longer kind of like combing two into one just to bring it up to speed. It might also turn into filler unless I can fit the next part into correctly.***

_*Katie's POV*_

It was dark. Very dark. But it was a different kind of dark; a darkness that was empty. Nothing to see, nothing to feel, just nothing. Nothing was registering. It had been this way for a while now although who knows exactly how long. There was no sensing either. It was like that whatever this was didn't exist because no one could see, hear or sense anything.

"…_.." _Something was different now. Now there was a sense of being somewhere. Something was beginning to 'exist'; slowly but surely. This was a 'somewhere' or a 'something'. There was sight now too. All that could be seen was darkness but there was definitely sight.

_"…."_

What was that? In the distance.

_"….."_

It was getting louder.

_"….Katie….."_

Did you hear that? It sounds familiar. Why?

_"…Katie….._" It continued .

Wait a minute….Someone's…..calling me?

_"…..Katie.."_ It said again.

"What is that? Who's calling me? I can't see anything. Its dark-" she cut her self off; she could see. She could see her self or at least her body anyway. But she still couldn't see the voice that was calling her. In fact, she hadn't heard it anymore either.

"Hello?" she called out. But no response. She wanted to move but was scared. She didn't know where she was or what was going on. She just wanted someone to turn on the lights and let her know she was ok. It felt awful, she liked not having senses better. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she searched desperately for something, _anything_ to help her through this; but to no avail. She stood there as tears started to overflow her eyelids and run down her cheek. She closed her eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably. She calmed down after a few minutes. She still cried though as she stood in the dark. She stopped only for a few seconds when she thought she heard something. She looked around with a blurry view; she wiped the tears away and looked again. She saw nothing. She grabbed her arms as she began to sob again. She held them back when she heard it again. This time she knew something was there.

"Hello?" She called out again. "Can anybody hear me?" She waited for a response. The seconds ticked by like hours before she heard it again.

"Hello?" She kept calling out hoping that whoever it was would hear her. She kept looking in between calling out to look around but all she could see was darkness. She couldn't pinpoint the direction of the sound either. The sound was getting louder; in fact it had gotten loud enough that she could identify it as the voice that was calling her earlier. It was even louder now but only kept calling her name. As the voice called out again she tried to move towards it somehow but the sound got lost in echo. She called back out to it.

"Please help me…." She pleaded as she squeezed her eyes shut and she slowly dropped to her knees. She opened her eyes again and saw a some light in the distance. She didn't dare move. It came closer and looked to be in the shape of a person…


	16. Chapter 16

***AN* Another "Filler" chapter. I was having difficulty trying to start/set direction. I know where I wanted it to go but I just wasnt happy with the connections. I didnt think I would be writing these types of chapters but I'm sort of liking how they are turning out. Next chapter should be a "normal" one. This chapter was actually supposed to start differently but changed it at the last minute. **

** Lines that are Italicized are the light form speaking, the others are the other "me". This is one of those cases when on TV people see themselves in a dream sort of thing. The light figure is the spirit and the other is the mind/body etc. **

**Also, I had a few ideas for new fictions. I started writing one and wouldnt you know it, it turned into something else! Its shorter though, only 1,500 words. It goes with the BTA series but I'll publish it when this one is either done or past certain parts because it contains some spoilers!. I'll be working on the actual idea I had though, before I lose it. It was pretty good. I also may write an ATL (All Time Low) Fic. That would be rated M just for language. I will mostly stick with BTR just because I find it a bit easier and more fun to write about them. ***

"Who's there?" Katie said. There was no response. She focused on the light figure and could tell it was moving but whether it was getting closer or not she didn't know. She waited just looking at it when she heard her name being called again. This time however she could tell it was coming from the light figure. It seemed to be moving faster now and was within about 10 feet. The figure was…her.

"Wait a minute…what's going on? You're me?… Or am I….you?" Katie questioned. The light figure just stared at her.

"Hello?" she waved her hand in front of the figure. "Who are you?"

"_I'm you." _It responded _"actually we are each other and one."_

"….What?" Katie asked confused. The figure chuckled.

"_We are the different 'bodies' so to speak of the whole body. We are the different parts of Katie. I'm the soul/spirit/persona or whatever you call it, if you will. You are the mind." _

"How many parts are there?"

"_A couple I suppose. I don't really know, we would never run across them if they existed anyway. You and I only run across each other since we work together so often."_

"Why are you here anyway?"

"_I'm here to try to help and to warn you. You need to move and find a way out. If you don't you're going to be trapped here. If you're trapped long enough then we both get stuck and then it's the end of us."_

"End? What do you mean?"

"_I mean we will stay in the darkness forever and then slowly fade away, never to exist."_

"Are you serious?"

"_Super serious."_

"Why is it all up to me?"

"_You have the most will power, strength and knowledge."_

"….This makes no sense."

"_Just trust me and help both of us get out of here!"_

"Why should I? It's not my fault we're in this mess!" The light figure looked at her. "What?"

"_Who's the one that's free moving?"_

"….you…."

"_Right. So you need to free yourself and get us out of here."_

"Damnit" She stood up and readied herself to face her duty. She never moved upon standing.

"_Hey. What's wrong?" _There was no response. The light figure looked upon Katie to see blank eyes. "_Oh no! No! Snap out of it! Don't give in, stay with me!" _The light figure tried shaking her but she stayed firm. Suddenly darkness roared out of the unseen ground underneath them and surrounded Katie, knocking the light figure away several feet. The light figure got up and charged the roaring dark wall. It was no use, she couldn't get though. She watched helplessly as the darkness glowed a dark golden color and wrapped around Katie, and squeezed the life out of her. A white light came out her mouth and glowed through her eyes until there was nothing but a shell of left. Just her lifeless form. She was wrapped in chains and tied down at the hands and ankles. The light figure was too late. All it could do was just stare at what Katie had become and wait for its own form to slowly fade away.


	17. Chapter 17

***AN* Slightly filler chapter but this is mostly a solid chapter. its telling the time line in the real world during the time line of the last two "filler" chapters. I quite possibly might return to the "dark place" if I need to but I believe I am in a good position to continue on in the 'real world'. This story is def. going to be longer than I thought. I was thinking only 20 chapters but its going to go over. Anyway, as i type some chapters I need to re-read what was already written, or I just re-read for the fun of it and I've noticed that there are quite a few places in which different 'pairs' happen. I dont have a favorite shipping and i am not against them at all, sometimes its fun to read if the author is good enough. However I probably wouldnt write a full-blown openly shipped story. But things change for sure. I wrote most of these pairing hints totally by accident. most of theses hints are in earlier chapters between 1-12 or so. there could be some in other chapters but I dont know. Hope you have enjoyed them. ***

It had been about 8 hours since the guys came to the hospital. They were still in Katie's room. She hadn't moved at all. Dr. Mitchell hadn't been by in a while either. They didn't know if her condition was improving at all or if they found what was wrong. Nurse's checked in every now and then to read the only machine in the room and to check other vitals but they said nothing and left the boys in their silence. The boys were allowed to stay past visiting hours. It was clear that they deeply cared for Katie and they probably wouldn't leave without a fight. The nurses agreed to let them stay as long as they stayed quiet and out of the way. They had all since moved to chairs and just waited. Waited for anything to happen.

The machine that Katie was hooked up to, started to beep loudly every now and then. They were worried for a little bit but realized that nurses weren't running in so it must not have been a huge deal. After about 10 minutes the beeping came sooner and sooner. They watched the machine but not knowing anything about medicine they weren't sure. James called in a nurse, the nurse checked it over then went to check on Katie. She turned to them.

"I have to close the curtain for a bit. Stay out there." she instructed. They did as they were told. The nurse had to check the stick pads for the EKG. After a little bit, she went back outside. The boys watched her as she picked up a phone and paged Dr. Mitchell. She tapped another nurse to follow her back to the room. Dr. Mitchell came in shortly after. Ignoring the boys he went straight behind the curtain. The boys exchanged glances. They were slightly worried that three medical personnel were attending Katie but all seemed quiet as well.

The beeping continued to become more frequent until it became a solid sound. The guys jumped up immediately thinking Katie had flat-lined. Before they could say anything a nurse had come out from behind the curtain and left the room. They watched her and the beeping went back to normal. There was not a lot of panic or rush behind the curtain so they had gathered that she was alright. The nurse returned with a couple items but they didn't know what they were. Another nurse followed with and IV pole and another big computer like machine. The second nurse handed the machine off to the first nurse and left. They turned on the machine, fiddled with the dials and brought out several tools. The guys had no idea what was going on. The medical staff were getting louder and more serious. Something was up and the boys wanted to know but they didn't dare move. They could hear what sounded like papers; they guessed the doctor was flipping through his charts. He was saying all sorts of medical terms and lingo. Finally the curtain opened.

"Sorry about that boys. We needed to check some readings, something wasn't adding up. Hope we didn't worry you with all those sounds. She's fine just still in a deep sleep. We are going to put in some fluids in hopes it might give some energy. She might still be in some pain so that could wake her up too." Dr. Mitchell said. He was about to continue when a nurse called out to him.

"Doctor, her heart rate is dropping" she said casually with some urgency in her voice. He spun around and went back to the bed. He watched as the heart rate continue to slow. Being in a sleeping state, makes the heart slow down but this was getting to dangerous levels. Different terms and abbreviations were tossed about as they watched the different monitors. Suddenly it became a flash frenzy as the Dr. Mitchell ordered different equipment. The guys became panicked and began to call out to her.

"Katie!" They all called out together. Dr. Mitchell looked up and motion to the nurses to take them out. The nurses tried to round up the boys.

"it's best if you gentlemen leave" said one of the nurses. The boys didn't move and tried to stand their ground.

"You can't be in here right now. "Said the other. "You can come in when we are done." The boys started to give in and walked out with them.

"Nurse!" Dr. Mitchell called out. Everyone was out except for Carlos who was the last to leave. He was just going to through the door when Katie flat-lined.

"I need assitance! Nurse!" Dr. Mitchell called out urgently. Carlos bolted back in to try to see. "Katie! Katie!" He called out. His shouts caught the other guys attention and they ran back in overpowering the other nurse. Carlos had tears starting to stream down his face. James and Logan called out to her and Kendall just stared in shock. Within seconds 2 more nurses and another doctor had arrived. The doctor assisted Dr. Mitchell and the three nurses tried to remove the boys. They pushed against the nurses as they called out to Katie hoping she would just sit up or something and say she was alright; that everything was fine.

"Nurses, get them out of here, now!" Dr. Mitchell said sternly. The other dr. quickly assisted the nurses by grabbing Kendall who was still frozen in fear and the next closest which happened to be Logan and dragged them out forcefully. The three nurses managed to get James out first then Carlos. The medical staff re-entered the room and shut and locked the door behind them as they went to work on Katie. The boys were on the door and listening the entire time. They could hear bits and pieces. But there was nothing they could do, so they just waited, holding each other and hopping for the best.


	18. Chapter 18

***AN* This chapter did not turn out how I had hoped at all. I had a couple options but as I wrote it kept coming out completely different than I had planned. Each new "turn" made me rethink the chapter and yet it still didnt happen. it flowed completely different. The ending was a bit rushed. I could feel this getting to long/boring/filler-y. This ending was definitely what I hadnt planned. I'm not sure if i like it. I'll see if i can work with it other wise I'll replace this chapter with some different wording or paragraphs. ***

The boys could only stare at the door. It opened several times and eventually stayed opened as medical staff ran in and out with all kinds of equipment. They wanted to peek inside so badly. They could tell the curtain was closed still but they didn't know what was happening. Kendall sat in a chair and buried his head in his hands, moving them up through his bangs. James and Logan sat next to him teary eyed, James patting Logan on the back for comfort. Carlos stood emotionless against a wall. They had no answers, only questions; questions that no one could answer.

It seemed like hours they were outside waiting. They hadn't noticed that the doctors and nurses had wheeled Katie out of the room for more tests. They only noticed the quiet.

"Hey…" Logan began. The others looked at him. "Do you hear that?" The others looked at him confused but listened to try to find what he was talking about.

"I don't hear anything…" Carlos said. He did a double take at his words, but before he could say anything Kendall bolted out of his chair and into Katie's room. The curtain was half shut, he flung it open the rest of the way and expected to see Katie but instead saw nothing. Words couldn't describe what Kendall had felt for a few precious seconds, but if he had too describe it, he would of chosen dread. Before anything else could cross his mind he thought she died and no one told them. They had just taken her away before they could have said goodbye. Tears started pouring out of his already bloodshot eyes. His friends were right behind him.

"Where's Katie?" James asked. Kendall snapped out of his sorrow when he heard his friend's voices. It brought him back to reality. He was able to think things through now and realized Katie couldn't have been dead. Before he could speak a nurse showed up.

"Your friend went to a bigger room. She needs more tests. What happens next depends on the results. She won't be back for some time. You boys should go home, when you come back she might be here waiting for you. There isn't anything you can do for her right now, she's in good hands." The nurse said sweetly with a smile.

With that the boys left. It was a silent walk before they noticed Kendall was missing. After surveying the area, the guys retraced their steps. The ended back up at Katie's room, Logan peered inside and saw Kendall still staring at the empty space where Katie's hospital bed once stood. Logan entered and tried comforting his friend. Kendall made a little jump and turned around at Logan's touch. With out a word, Logan was able to coax Kendall out of the room. Kendall lit up and scuffed past Logan to get to the nurses station.

"Can we take our friends stuff home?" he asked. The nurse hesitated before responding with a kind "sure". He grabbed the bag and headed down the hall with his friends. They got to Carlos' car and Carlo's habitually brought them to the set, before actually pulling up to the gate house, which would have been closed, he realized his error and made his way back onto the correct streets. It seemed as though the other guys weren't aware where they were. Carlos had no idea where he was even going. The guys made no mention of where to go. He knew they didn't really want to go anywhere. They just wanted to be back at the hospital with Katie, or better yet with Katie having fun. Carlos looked at the clock in his car. 12:17. It was late, visiting hours ended hours ago but they were allowed to stay since they were the only family she had. Carlos was getting tired, he looked in his rearview mirror and saw that James and Logan had already fell asleep. He looked at Kendall quickly. He was staring at the bag of Katie's stuff, holding it tightly. Carlos knew Kendall had to be exhausted like the rest of them but he looked wide awake although in his own world. Carlos continued to drive to his own apartment. Kendall was still in his daze and hadn't noticed the destination. Carlos tapped him a few times until he looked up.

"You guys can spend the night here" Carlos told Kendall. Kendall understood the words although he wasn't really listening. It was definitely a good idea to be together. Carlos started to get out and Kendall soon followed. They both shut their doors and Carlos motioned to open the back door. They each reached in and lightly shook a friend. Neither responded, both were completely exhausted. Kendall walked to the other side and helped Carlos drag James out of the car. Kendall had James' upper half and Carlos had the lower and walked him up to the door. Carlos took out his keys, opened the door and turned on some lights to reveal a set of stairs. It was a split level apartment! They carried James up and put him on a pull out bed, then went back down to get Logan. They put him on the pull out bed with James. Carlos showed Kendall to his room and Carlos headed to his own room. Kendall stayed awake for another hour, his thoughts keeping him up. He didn't think he could fall asleep and if he could, he didn't think it would be for very long, as the thoughts kept running through, he didn't notice as he started to drift to sleep.

***AN* The ending wasnt supposed to have Jagan in it. I dont have a favorite shipping or anything. trust me I dont plan on putting in these referenced but just like in the show, it happens. They do it to themselves really. It was supposed to be a hint at laziness because they were tired, Carlos' elegant apartment obviously has another bedroom but the couch was closer. Whether or not you like pairings, please dont make a fuss. I dont see the guys as gay at all. (Although i do like to see the creativness behind different pairings such as drawings). On another note, this chapter was supposed to have part 1 of the intro to the problems going on. but like i said in the beginning it changed so fast as i was typing. I'll get there I promise. This is why I'm writing a short version of this story. I'm writing this longer story for my benefit as well as those who like longer stories. and if you dont I got the shorter one. The shorter one wont be updated anymore until i finish this one to avoid any inconsistencies.***


	19. Chapter 19

***AN* So I meant for this chapter to be a little 'cuter' or slightly humorous but it didnt come out that way entirely. still a bit of a filler and I added some other people for temporary purposes just because they havent been in the story for a while. They wont be staying long trust me. I want to add humor in this story but I to me it jst doesnt seem to fit. It to solemn/serious to have too much humor. I want it to be sad/tear jerker like but not overly so that it cant be read...i dont know. I'm just rolling with it now. its not outlined in advanced too much anymore since it rarely follows the outline anyway. it seems to just come out as I think it up haha.***

Carlos woke early the next day. He looked over at his nightstand and saw his phone blinking; he had received a text from the director. The director had decided to cancel all shoots for a few days. Carlos filled him in the night before and figured the guys would be in no position to do much of anything. Carlos walked into his bathroom, the clock that was sitting on the counter read 8:07. He had gotten a little more than 6 hours of sleep. He was still quite tired. He let the others sleep in as he quietly tried to freshen up a bit. He headed down the hall to his kitchen and saw James and Logan still asleep on the couch in the same positions they were put in the night before. Concerned he walked over to them to make sure they were still breathing. When he was satisfied he went back to the kitchen and grabbed supplies to have a bowl of cereal. He grabbed a magazine that was on the table to read as he ate his cereal in silence. 45min went by before he heard a knock at his door. He sat for a moment questioning the knock before getting up and heading down the stairs. There was another knock as he reached the door. He opened it to see co-cast members Katelyn and Erin. Seeing the look on his face the girls explained why they were there.

"We came to check in on you. We wanted to make sure you were alright and see if you heard anything more." Erin said.

"She was in ICU after they ran tests and were waiting for some results when she started failing or something. The medical staff pushed us out before we could see anything." Carlos explained. The girls looked at him with solemn faces before he continued "She was taken from the room last night to get more tests or something done. Then we were told to go home for the night because they didn't know when she would return; otherwise we would have stayed there."

The girls looked at each other and then at their feet. They didn't know what to say. They weren't super close to Katie, in fact, come to think of it, they didn't know much about her. But they still liked her. Carlos watched the girls stand there for a second before offering for them to come inside.

"Thanks, but we're going to go check on the others; make sure they're alright." Katelyn said.

"James, Kendall and Logan are here." he said. The girls looked at him, slightly confused before responding.

"They are?" Erin asked

"Yeah, they're sleeping though" Carlos affirmed. "Kendall and I agreed its best we stay together for the night." Carlos stepped to the side and gave a little smile before offering them inside again. "Come on in, I'll get you something to eat. Just stay quiet so you don't wake them" The girls went in and Carlos shut the door and followed them upstairs. They headed to the kitchen but not before getting a good look at James and Logan who had since moved. James was scrunched up into the side of the couch, somewhat hanging off, while Logan was sprawled out, taking up most of the bed. Both seemed to be content and with movement Carlos knew they would wake up within the next hour or two.

He grabbed different items out of the cupboard and refrigerator and laid them out for the girls. He told them to help themselves while he grabbed some utensils. They were mostly silent with some idle chit chat in between. There just wasn't much to say, nor did anyone feel like talking.

***AN* Who knew Logan was such a bed hog? The guys were just so exhausted they kind of 'passed out', but as they get rested and start to move it means they are coming out of the deep sleep. Those in a deep sleep dont normally move much, if at all. The more movement there is means the lighter the sleep is becoming and eventually the person would be awake. I really don't know if I would do them screaming their heads off at the sight of 'sleeping with each other' because like i said this is supposed to be serious-like story. that would have too much humor. I'm saving it for another story that is in line t be written.**


	20. Chapter 20

***AN* I ran into such a roadblock with this chapter. i guess maybe it was the previous chapter that helped contribute to it. I wrote last chapter at 1 in the morning and I had been up since 8:30. This was all I could come up with. doesnt move the story too much honestly. Next chapter should do that. Its finals week at college so i may not get too many more chapters in for a couple weeks. I'll be working on them but I wont be uploading them right away. ***

Kendall shot up in bed in a cold sweat. He sat there darting his head around the room, eyes wide. He took short, quick breaths. He soon started to gain his senses and calmed down to rhythmic pant. He reached for his phone but it wasn't there. He looked around in bed and on the floor but it was no where to be seen. He grabbed the covers and pulled them back; he pulled himself to the edge and took a deep breath before standing up and heading to the bathroom. The clock in the bathroom said 11:21, he wasn't sure if it was right, if it was they were late for rehearsals, although he wasn't all that into it today. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw he was a mess. He slept pretty well considering, it was just from his dream or nightmare or whatever it was; he couldn't remember. He went back into his room and was going to get dressed when he realized he didn't have clothes since he spent the night at Carlos. He went out the door and headed to the kitchen. He saw James and Logan asleep on the couch still, the sight was definitely something to see but he wasn't sure how he felt; he was out of sorts and felt like he couldn't feel emotion. He went into the kitchen and saw Carlos, Erin and Katelyn had left about an hour earlier. They had to work.

"Morning" Carlos said a little half heartedly. He knew Kendall didn't think there was anything 'good' about today or yesterday.

"morning…" He responded in a bit of a groan. "Have you seen my phone?" he asked Carlos.

"Yeah, here." He said tossing it to him. "I took it last night so your alarm wouldn't wake you. I was talking with the director last night and he told us to take it easy until Katie's stabilized." he explained before Kendall could ask why.

"Thanks" he replied neither mad or happy. He was still emotionless and tired. He slept a good solid 8 hours but still felt exhausted like he didn't get any sleep.

"Come on Kendall, let's get ready to go. We can stop by the studio and grab some clothes and then go back to the hospital." Carlos said. Kendall perked up a bit at the Carlos' words.

"Alright." he said "I'll wake up James and Logan then." He got up and headed to the living room. He grabbed a pillow and chucked it James who was still half way off the bed. The force of the pillow made him fall the rest of the way. It took a few seconds before an audible groan could be heard. Kendall tossed the blankets of Logan before smacking him in the shoulder.

"Logie! Wake up." Kendall said. Logan rolled over away from him. "Logan!" he said louder hitting him with the pillow. Logan opened his eyes, sleepily.

"Come on Logan, get up, we're gonna go see Katie." Kendall said. Logan woke right up and tried to dart out of bed but got caught in the blankets and crashed to the floor.

"Yahhhhh!" he screamed. James who had been on the floor the entire time got to his knees and leaned over the bed for a second before getting up all the way. He and Kendall grabbed Logan to his feet. James headed downstairs to one bathroom and Logan went to Kendall's. Carlos had gotten dressed and came back to the living room. James and Logan met them in the living room again before they had all dashed out to the car. Carlos drove to the studio and they ran to wardrobe like a stampede and raided the closets. They got dressed and went back out to the car and headed to the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

***AN* Ok trust me this chapter might not make sense. First off, don't try to guess what is happening. I made up some lingo and other descriptions. I couldnt find what I was looking for so I made it up, this is FICTION after all so dont hate me for 'false descriptions'. I did say that the character "Katie" is ME. I said earlier that some of my descriptions were going to be things that are about me or happened to me. I was NOT in the hospital, in a coma, or on life support. I do however have what will be described later and it IS NOT serious as it sounds. "Trickot" is NOT my last name. My last name starts with a "P" but I was kinda going for a play on words: Katie= K.T. get it? Trickot is pronounced as 'Try-co' or 'Tree-co" either way. I'm trying to spice it up. you could pronounce it 'trick-it' if you want to I dont care, its just a name that means nothing.**

Once they arrived, they tried to find their way back to where Katie was last night but they ran into several locked doors. They needed special access. They went back to find an information station. They finally found one towards the eat side of the hospital. The nurse looked up at them

"Hello there, how can I help you?" She said with a big smile on her face.

"We're looking for our friend, Katie Trickot" James said.

"Alright, give me one moment" she responded as she looked down at her computer. "Hmm. I'm sorry gentlemen, but according to her file she is under strict access. I can't let you know anymore or let you see her with out clearance from a doctor." She came back with.

"But we're like family!" Kendall interjected.

"Get the doctor then, his name was Dr. Mitchell, he knows us." Logan pleaded

"I'm sorry but Dr. Mitchell went off duty hours ago…" The nurse responded

"But he told us we could come back to see her!" Kendall said louder. "Please, you have to let us in" He continued close to tears. He was just so stressed out and tired that he didn't have the strength or energy to fight anymore.

"I'm really sorry but there isn't anything more I can do. The best I can do is try to locate her current attending doctor and he can make a decision." She said. The boys looked at her with a glimmer of hope.

"Please. Anything." Carlos said. The nurse looked at them for a second before telling them to take a seat. They found a couple seats near each other but not altogether. They waited for about 20 minutes before the nurse came over to them.

"The doctor is on his way down to speak with you." she stated. "He will be here momentarily, I will point him your way."

"Thank you" Logan replied. Another 5 minutes passed when a doctor came out of a corridor. He stopped at the desk and looked in the direction the nurse was pointing. He began to walk towards the guys and they stood to greet him. They stood together, shoulder to shoulder as the doctor began to speak.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Daniels. I'm one of the current attending doctors for your friend. The other is Dr. Rossen. We will be taking over for Dr. Mitchell. I understand you want to discuss Katie's condition?" He began. "I see that Katie is 21 and she has no family in the state correct?"

"Yes" Logan replied

"Well then, it seems as though you are the closest family she has and because she is in an unfit condition, I can discuss her health on her behalf. Come with me." he said leading them to a confrence room. They took their seats and listened as the doctor began.

"Currently, Katie is in a coma." he started and then paused and waited for the guys shock to pass and wait for a reaction. They guys were speechless so Dr. Daniels continued.

"She slipped into a coma last night after she went into cardiac arrest and couldn't breathe on her own. We did a head scan and there seems to be no permanent damage, although there is little brain activity. We will be monitoring her closely for any improvements. As of right now she is on life support. I was running through tests that Dr. Mitchell ordered and there seems to be all sorts of things going on so we can't quite narrow it down. We will continue tests until we come up with some answers for you. As for now you are welcome to visit as long as you remain quiet and don't interfere with any work. You are also welcome to spend nights with her. I just need to know that you will be able to handle seeing your friend in this condition."

There was a long pause as the guys tried to wrap their heads around what was going on. They wanted to see her, but they were sure if they were prepared to see her, in what they truly believed as, failing.

"She is in a stable condition and has a pretty high chance of coming out of this coma within a week or two with no adverse side effects. Because she doesn't have any organ failure, low cell counts and no other health problems, this won't be difficult. After some rest, she will most likely be able to start breathing on her own again. Her body seems to have taken a beating on the inside but nothing some rest, proper nutrition and anti-biotics wont fix." He continued trying to sound positive.

The guys looked at him, hopeful. They followed him upstairs to see Katie. They hesitated outside her room before Carlos grabbed the handle and opened the door.


	22. Chapter 22

***AN* Short chapter this time. I didn't have much to say in this, and it could of went with the last chapter but I didn't think of it then. I tried lessening the problems down. Because really, the actually 'problem' is pretty small albeit causes a lot of problems (haha). So I made it a 'dr.s mistake/don't know what's happening' kind of thing. Please, if you have any questions about the story line, let me know and I'll try to fill you in as best I can. I know little about medicine so don't hate me on the wrong medical techniques being used. I know they are wrong but let me enjoy my story. (: ***

The room was dark and eerily quiet except for the machines keeping Katie alive. They parked themselves around the bed and just looked at her. They had no emotions, they couldn't cry anymore or feel any sadder. Kendall wanted to just tap her on the shoulder hoping she would wake up and everything would be alright. Logan sat on the bed and stared at the floor for a while before glancing back up to her. She didn't look like her at all. He thought maybe they had the wrong room but the charts and the hospital bracelet on her wrist said otherwise. They stood and sat motionless, watching, waiting for any sign of life.

Someone came in, startling the boys.

"Sorry, boys. Didn't mean to spook you." It was Dr. Daniels "I actually have some news for you. Let's see… Ah here we go. According to Dr. Mitchell's notes, she had gone into what appeared to be cardiac arrest and therefore put her on life support. However according to these test results he ordered, it appears that, in laymans terms, a chemical reaction caused a false reading. She was never in danger."

"Really!" Carlos sprung up.

"That's fantastic!" James said happily. Kendall stood there speechless but his eyes could tell a story.

"Now hang on." Dr. Daniels interrupted. "She will need to stay on life support because the tube is designed to stay snug inside. Unless she wakes up, that tube physically can't come out. But the longer she stays on life support, the less chance her body has of working on its own."

The happy looks the guys once had, had turned upside down as the looked at him wide eyed and then to Katie as their eyes filled with tears. They had nothing to say.


	23. Chapter 23

***AN* Ok, I completely replaced chapter 23. I've been writing for about a week and didnt like where it was going. It sounded a bit boring and like I was trying to drag it out. The ending has completely changed. I cant have the ending this story was originally going to have because after reading all that I wrote it would be pointless in all honesty. I changed the title and will change the summary too. The title might not work with the entire story so I will be working on that. I have written the outlines of several stories, completed 2 other stories that will be released when this one is finished, updated the 'condensed version' of this story on my computer (not yet uploaded to FF), and have several working titles for new stories. I do hope future stories will be a bit shorter for everyone's sake. I still have the chapters I have written for this story on my computer but I will mostly likely not upload them, they wont fit as bonus material. Bear with me on this story, I apologize that it has changed so for this chapter, I had said that we would be returning to the 'darkness' but it didnt fit/dragged on. It wasnt making sense to me as I wrote it and I didnt want to take the time to figure it out so I skipped it. A short summary of it would be, the guys' 'dream selves' restored the light to the 'dead' being and light was restored. yadda yadda. I didnt like it so I skipped it. Here is the newest chapter. This story should be ending pretty soon with the new ending in place.  
><strong>

It was only a matter of seconds before the darkness felt 'alive'  
>"What's going on? This feels different. Why cant I move? My eyes feel heavy, I cant open them…" She thought to herself. It was several seconds before things started to fall into place. She slowly tried opening her eyes but saw nothing. She closed them and opened them half way and then closed them again. She tried a third time and as her sight adjusted she could see that she was in a dark room but she could very well see. She saw a mound on her face, she didn't know what it was and couldn't move to feel what it was either. She heard noises tried to follow it but quickly lost it. All she could see was the ceiling. She scanned as much as she could but could see nothing more. She lay there for a few minutes before she could see light and hear a door open. She could hear footsteps. Soon enough a figure was over her. The light behind her cast a shadow and she couldn't see who this person was, but the person could clearly see her. The person turned on a small light above the bed. It was a nurse.<br>"How are you feeling?" she asked softly. Katie couldn't move and had no idea what was going on. Her mind was cloudy and she couldn't feel much of anything. "I'm glad you're awake, that is a good sign. Several people will be thrilled." She said smiling. Katie still hadn't responded. "I had just finished my rounds and sat down to do paperwork when your monitor started to accelerate. I waited a bit before coming in. Now that I know you're awake we can move forward. I'll come back in a bit, I know your mind must be fuzzy." She turned off the light and left with barely a sound. Katie still lay motionless with little sense of time. She kept fading in and out and didn't notice gaining a sense of her surroundings. She was tired and weak, she tried to move her head and found it difficult. A few hours later, the nurse came back. Katie had her eyes closed but heard the noise. She felt herself 'wake up" at the noise. She wasn't sleeping, just drifting. The nurse approached but stayed quiet thinking she was asleep. As she worked Katie opened her eyes.  
>"Oh you are awake" she said in a whisper. It was much lighter in the room now, close to daybreak. The little bit of light that was in the room made it easier to make out what was going on. That and her mind was more alert, still a little fuzzy nonetheless. She could make out the mound on her face from earlier, it was a mask and a tube. As she looked around it slowly began to click that she was in a hospital room. For what she didn't know. She managed to move her head to the side in order to face the nurse who was working away. Shortly afterwards she pressed a button to make Katie sit up and left. Katie had her eyes closed. The movement of the bed wasn't sitting with her. She took a deep breath and heard the clicking of the machines before opening her eyes. She tried to focus by blinking a few times and looked ahead at something that caught her eye. Two dark shadows were on the bed; one on either side. The light made it hard to see and she quickly found herself fading out before falling back to sleep. She woke up about 30 minutes later and the room was brighter than ever. Her head had fallen to the left, towards the windows. The light in her eyes gave her the energy to move her head away. She scanned the room after opening her eyes and saw James on the right side of the room, sleeping, but sitting in a chair. His head was resting against the wall, his hair a mess. Logan was next to him, feet up on another chair. He had fallen a little bit and was resting again James. Carlos was laying on a row of chairs right next to her bed. He had one arm resting against the bed, it had probably fallen free from holding her hand. Kendall was on the left side, laying half on the bed. One arm folded underneath him for support and his other arm outstretched holding her hand. She focused all her strength to try and move her hand. She thought she was moving it but wasn't sure, she still felt kind of numb. She stopped unsure if she was getting anywhere.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

***AN* Ok. Not too much to write for an AN except: CHAPTER 23 WAS REPLACED. New content. I had to take a break from writing for finals and when I came back to it I didnt like the direction. I wrote 3 other chapters and it got to a point where it just wasnt working. I never published them though. I just replaced chapter 23 instead to change the direction. About the ending, I'm using this story (parts of it- changing characters etc) for school and I have to write different things. I thought I would make it easy on myself by just 'splitting it'. This story will end after another 2-3 chapters most likely and then I will create a 'sequel' of sorts. these stories are kinda going in chronological order by don't worry, I will eventually think of new ideas that would turn into prequels, spin-offs or one shots. Also, as much as I would like to keep some of the details fluid in each story, I will be changing some things. For example, this adventure may never be mentioned again (although in the next story it is mentioned once or twice- but may never be heard of again in future stories.)  
><strong>

She didn't notice she fell asleep until she was woken up 2 hours later. The nurse was back, this time with a doctor who was examining her. The doctor fed the nurse instructions, they were being louder. She looked around and saw the guys still asleep. She paused, she could move now, easier than before.  
>"Good Morning, Katie." the doctor said.<br>"You're more alert now I see. We gave you some medicine to pick you up a bit. You've been sleeping for a while and we have to get you moving." the nurse said. Katie couldn't talk and in the light could see that the mound was a mask and could feel the tube in her throat. The medical staff finished up shortly after and left. Katie looked around for a few minutes, looking at each of the guys. She was so thankful they were there. She tried to move her hand but realized Kendall still had a grip on it. She looked on the other side and tried to reach Carlos hand. She managed to find it and gave both of their hands a squeeze. It was quick as she tried to get her muscles to move; it hurt but felt numb at the same time.  
>She worked up the nerve to give them a big squeeze. She took a deep breath and squeezed them as hard as she could; the pain was immense as she kept squeezing. Their hands were big, which made it difficult to get a good pressure. She stopped after a few seconds before trying again. This time Kendall began to move, he was moving away and Katie held onto him as best she could. Carlos moaned before starting to move. Kendall began to turn back and opened and shut his eyes quickly; disoriented as he usually was in the morning. Carlos began to move closer to her, she repositioned her grip and squeezed his hand as he moved. He stopped and looked around sleepily before looking up at her. His eyes, half shut weren't sending the images he was seeing to his mind. He flopped back down with a moan. A few seconds passed before he did a slightly more alert double take. He looked at her, rubbed his eyes and looked at her again before he got up in a tizzy. He stood at her side, silent and motionless, as he gazed at her. He couldn't think of a single word to say that could describe how he felt to see Katie awake. He was happy but he had forgotten about all the machines attached to her and saw how debilitated she looked with all the tubing. He knew she couldn't talk so it was up to him to say something. She gazed at him, still weak; she raised her forearm up to him. He took it without hesitation and just held it. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then stroked her hair and they stayed silent.<br>Kendall began to move again and the two of them turned to him.  
>"Kendall." Carlos said aloud but close to a whisper. Kendall stayed put. Katie reached out to him and grabbed his hand, giving it a light pull. He turned over, groggy and blinked a few times to focus before he shot out of his chair.<br>"Katie!" he said happily, pulling himself towards her in a hug. One of the machines clicked loudly, making Kendall back off quickly. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" She didn't respond and it dawned on him that she would be unable to until the tubing came out. His eyes widened at the thought and he searched for the buzzer to call a nurse in. "Hang on, Katie, I'll get someone to get that tube out." A noise came from behind Carlos; he turned to look. Kendall stopped for a second to look as well. Logan was pushing against James as they slept.  
>"We should wake them up first before getting a doctor in here. It'll give them a chance to see her." Carlos mentioned.<br>"Good point." Kendall replied. Carlos tapped Logan on the shoulder repeatedly until he started to groan.  
>"Logie. Logan wake up." he said gently. Logan moved his head towards the sound of the voice before opening his eyes and squinting at the bright light.<br>"Carlos?" Logan said sleepily before becoming more alert. "What time is it?." Before Carlos could answer, sounds from Kendall trying to wake James interrupted him. Kendall shook James, lightly at first, before calling out to his friend. "James. Wake up."  
>"hnnnn" came the response. Logan gained sense of his surroundings and quickly started asking questions. "Carlos what's going on? Is everything alright?" He started trying to look past Carlos. Usually whoever wakes up first just lets the others wake on their own.<br>"Everything's fine, Logan. Katie's awake." He explained moving to the side so Logan could see. He got up and 'ran' to her side.  
>"Katie!" he said relieved as he hugged and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're awake and ok!" James had since been woken by Kendall and ran to the other side of the bed. He grabbed her hand before leaning in for a hug. Kendall peered out to the hall to see if he could see a nurse. He didn't want to yell out for one though, it was eerily quiet in this section. He saw one turn the corner and he raised his hand to catch her attention before saying "Nurse".<br>"Our friend is awake." he said to her.  
>"Oh yes, I'm aware. She woke up a few hours ago. Around 4:30 AM. She was a little groggy and she will be weak for a little while until she gains some strength. She will have that 'morning feeling' for another day or two. She's going to be going in and out of sleep as well. Brain scans are normal as well as her vitals. We'll monitor her for another day or two to see how things go before we take the tubing out and transfer her to another unit for more testing. Until then, you boys are welcome to stay, but try not to stress her out or get her over excited. She is still quite weak and needs rest."<br>"Yes ma'am" He responded. The nurse went on her way and he went back inside to joing his friends who were gathered around Katie's bed.  
><strong><strong><br>****


	25. Chapter 25

***AN* Definitely nearing the end. I cant say for sure how many chapters are left. I really didnt think this would run for so long. I'm getting slightly bored with it only because I want to finish it and I cant find the time to work on it. I dont want to drag it out anymore than it is but I'm trying to fill in some blank spots and what not. I'm cutting down on some of the dialogue too. I cant think of too much to script out but I feel like I could shorten it, if it wasnt so 'talkative'. I suppose the reader could always fit their own words in; I often find myself doing just that when I read stories. Either I 'foreshadow' the script (guessing or replacing) or just imagine the argument, discussion or whathaveyou. **

******  
><strong>News spread fast that Katie woke up and that she was doing good. Everyone came to visit during the two days she remained in ICU. The boys were with her the most and saw her improve. She still couldn't talk or make sounds but she was able to use her arms and hands more. Although not quite precise, her movements were definitely stronger. The guys were having a good time and the look in Katie's eyes said the same. By early afternoon, three days after Katie had woken up, the doctor came in accompanied by her nurse.  
>"Hey there, Katie. I see you have gotten stronger and you are definitely more alert. I think it is safe to say that you'll be just fine. I bet you have a lot of questions and what not so how about we get that tube out? Hold up a fist for yes or open hand for no." the doctor instructed. She held up a fist.<br>"Alright then, let's get to work." He said. The duo went to work on preparations as the guys, director and her agent stood silent, looking on. The nurse had the bed lift and then her and the doctor sat her up more. "Ok. I'm going to count to three and I want you to exhale as hard as you can but keep it steady." Her guests looked on, tense. "Take a deep breath and hold it. One. Two. Three!" The doctor began to pull on the tube with precision as she exhaled, struggling a bit. Within seconds it was out. Katie was bright red, trying to catch her breath as she coughed hard. It hurt to do so and she was still weak to manage a cough. The nurse went to work on Katie to get her settled. The others remained quiet as they saw their friend struggle. They weren't sure what was going to happen. Was she really strong enough to handle this?  
>Katie was finally settled with an oxygen mask.<br>"There we go. This will help you breathe a little better until your body adjusts to working on its own. Try to stay calm and not move around to much." The doctor instructed. "I think its best if you had some time to rest. I think the same should go for you boys, you've been here for so long. Go home and get something to eat and a good nights sleep. Katie will be fine. Rest and some time alone to adjust will be the best thing for her." The guys looked downtrodden, all they wanted was to talk to her even more now that she could talk back. James looked over at her bed and saw that she had fallen asleep. They gave in and left quietly, following the others.  
>They came back the next morning but were turned away.<br>"I'm sorry but she can't have visitors for a few days while she recovers. According to the doctor's notes, she is fine and in a stable condition but they want to run more tests and they could get clearer results if she isn't tired out or wound up." A nurse said. They left without a fight although clearly frustrated.


	26. Chapter 26

***AN* So this is the final chapter. But dont get your hopes up, the last paragraph was done in about 10 minutes. I couldnt think of what else to write or how to continue so i decided to let it end early. The ending really does suck to be honest. I'm probably going to continue the story in a sequel but i'm not sure. Let me know what you think. Even better, shoot me a line of how the story may have ended better. *  
><strong>

****They returned to the hospital a few days later and were allowed to visit.  
>"I wonder if the doctors know anything now." Carlos said as they walked to an elevator to go to her room.<br>"Yeah. I mean its been a week now right?" Logan mentioned.  
>"10 days." Kendall said in a flat voice.<br>They made their way to her room to find her asleep. It was almost 10am. They had gotten up earlier knowing they could visit today but waited knowing she would still be sleeping. She wasn't much of a morning person and no matter how she felt she could usually find a way to fall asleep. They didn't know how much longer she would be asleep for, so they headed to the gift shop for some presents and some magazines to keep them occupied. James peeked in when they got back to see she was still asleep. He motioned for his friends to follow and they started to decorate the room. They tied balloons to her bed, laid a small teddy bear next to her and put some flowers and cards on one of the window sills. Once they finished they got settled and occupied themselves with magazines and cards. Katie began to move a little, just enough for Logan to notice and motion to the others. They stared at her, silently waiting. Once they saw that she was awake they gathered around.  
>"Morning" Logan said cheerfully.<br>"Hey Kate" James added.  
>"How are you feeling?" Carlos asked, giving her a peck on the head.<br>"…Tired…" She replied. It was her first word, to them at least, since she had been there. She definitely sounded tired and it seemed as though she struggled a bit.  
>"At least now you can talk to us." Kendall said with a smile. A doctor walked in before she could respond.<br>"Oh, I didn't know you had company. Sorry to intrude but we finally got some answers from your test results." he said. Sighs of relief filled the room.  
>"Finally!" James said sternly but relieved.<br>"Is she going to be ok? What's going on?" Carlos asked a little worried.  
>"She's going to be just fine." The doctor reassured.<br>"Yes!" The guys said together loudly as they each did a movement to show their gratitude.  
>"Seems as though you have the condition known as POS. Its treatable and curable. It causes severe deficiencies in hormones, nutrients, minerals and other such chemicals. That in turn causes other problems such as exhaustion, depression, aches and pains in general such as headaches, muscle aches, stomach problems and other similar conditions. Usually its not this difficult to diagnose. It appears you have a difficult case, you could have had it for a while and not known it. This is also why we had such difficulty with test results. Your near coma was also a result, your body was beginning to shut down from all the damage. As for what could have caused it, there are a number of factors, it is quite common in females. I would take a stab at the cause being the lifestyle you have; I cant say for sure though." The doctor said.<br>"That sounds serious…" Kendall said, the tone in his voice low.  
>"It can be pretty serious although highly unlikely to be fatal at any point. It can cause some pretty nasty side effects and disorders such as diabetes, lactose intolerance, severe allergic reactions etc." The doctor began as he took a more relaxed pose. "However like I said, it is manageable." The guys weren't as thrilled anymore. They were happy, their friend was going to be ok but she sounded pretty sick. Even though the doctor had high hopes and pretty much promised she would be alright they were still uncertain. After all with everything that has just happened, its hard to believe that anyone can just bounce back or be perfectly fine when they have something like this that can cause that much harm.<br>"How long would I have this for?" Katie asked. The guys looked at her in a bit of surprise. She sounded serious and alert. She caught them off guard.  
>"Hard to say. Depends on how you respond to the medicine. We will give you different doses to see which one works better for you. Unlike other ailments, you don't need to have a specific dose to cure it. You can get any dose and it will help. You body would never reject or become immune to it. This makes it easy so if your stomach cant handle it, we cut it down. We want the pain to stop not continue. It could take as long as a year or more. As far as getting back to work, that depends mostly on you. However, you will need to get some physical therapy since you have been immobile for so long. I can probably release you to go back to filming in about 2-4 weeks. But no stunts, running, or strenuous activities."<br>"How much longer does she need to stay in the hospital?" Logan asked.  
>"Well, we will get her into some physical therapy here first to see what she can and cant handle. We'll also get her on a treatment plan. If she is capable of doing some basics by herself, then we can release her, but she will have to stay with someone or live at a therapy center. All in all, it could be as little as a few days to 2 weeks."<br>And with that, the 5 of them were relieved. Katie was going to be alright and back to her self in no time. They still wished that none of this ever happened but they were willing to live with it as long as she would get better. The doctor left them to themselves and they had a good time in each others company. They joked, laughed, played a card game or two and helped Katie get stronger. It would be days before she could go home, but the guys would never leave her side. They were going to be there every step of the way.

-THE END- 


End file.
